


home

by nezstorm



Series: quarantine prompts [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “Stiles, please, just go,” Derek begged, of all things, expression open and so vulnerable. Ready to be abandoned by yet another person.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: quarantine prompts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687684
Comments: 9
Kudos: 353





	home

“Stiles, please, just go,” Derek begged, of all things, expression open and so vulnerable. Ready to be abandoned by yet another person.

But Stiles wasn’t Scott - caring only to always be right, righteous and on top, he wasn’t Isaac jumping ships the first chance he got.

Stiles was human and very much breakable, and so very aware of the fragility of his flesh. He bled, even now he had a scratch on his shoulder from bumping against something. But being aware of his own weaknesses meant he could see them in others as well.

Derek wasn’t even hiding them that well. 

And Stiles was tired, so tired of putting trust and faith into people who didn’t give a damn about him when there were people who cared so much they’d rather see him leave than get hurt.

"And where am I supposed to go?" Stiles asked, absolutely done with the mess that was their lives, “Where would you have me go? To Scott, my supposed best friend who cares more about getting his dick wet than keeping this town, his friends safe? Who would let every threat pass through if the had a pitiful enough story for him, but won’t forgive me for making mistakes? Or should I go home? To that empty, devoid place that’s just walls because my father would rather work than spend any time with me, who’d rather have Scott for a son than me?” Stiles stepped further into the loft as he talked, making his way to where Derek sat sprawled on the floor, back propped against the ceiling-high windows, looking just as exhausted as Stiles if not more. “Do you really want me to leave you all on your own to face the world?”

Derek sighed, shook his head, but he didn’t move to throw Stiles out, “Stiles, I’m not--”

“What, not good enough?” Stiles interrupted, finishing the sentence. He dropped to his knees at Derek’s side, “Derek, you’re one of the bravest, most resilient, smartest people I know. You’ve continuously put yourself in danger for people that don’t give a fuck about what happens to you and you’ve let yourself get hurt for them despite that.”

“I’m not safe.”

“Maybe,” Stiles conceded, “ But I’ve never felt safer than when I’m with you.”

“Stiles,” Derek said his name again, a sentence all on its own. 

“Please, understand this: if I didn’t trust you, if I didn’t care, I wouldn’t be here. It’s not pity. Despite what I’ve just said I’d just go home if I didn’t feel safe with you, if I didn’t trust you to have my back. And you know that. I’m here because I want to be and yes, part of it is that the people I used to care about don’t care about me enough, but more than anything I want to be here because of you, for you. Because you do care,” he brought a tentative hand to Derek’s arm, “We both care about each other. You’ve always had my back, even when we were on opposite sides. Now, I want to have your back, too.” 

He waited for Derek to say something, to tell him to leave, to deny that he cared for Stiles, to move away from his touch, but Derek did none of it, caught staring at Stiles with something akin to marvel. 

“I’ll leave if you want me to,” Stiles finally told him, bringing his palm lower until he could touch Derek’s hand, where it rested on the floor, and wrapped his fingers loosely around it, “But please, let me stay.”

His shoulders dropped in relief when Derek squeezed his hand, then turned it to lace their fingers together.

“Yeah, okay, please stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't edit these.  
the story is finished unless stated otherwise. i write short stories, that's just the way it is.


End file.
